The Mysterious Blue Box (A Wholock FanFic)
by Scoobydoo1021
Summary: The TARDIS goes out of control, causing the past and the present to morph together. When The Doctor and Clara lands, Clara goes for a stroll until she spots a man, just about to die, on the side of an abandoned warehouse. The murder grabs the attention of Sherlock Holmes, who is determined to find out just who exactly Clara Oswald is. (Story also on my ChickenSmoothie account)
1. Get Sherlock

** This is my first attempt at writing a crossover story... Please leave reviews and tell me how I am doing :) - Scoobydoo1021**

* * *

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor screamed at Clara, The TARDIS was flying out of control; it shoved The Doctor and Clara against the walls and back again. Moments before, they were heading to New Earth until the TARDIS malfunctioned and started messing with time.

"Doctor! What's happening!?" Clara yelled with panic in her voice.

"The TARDIS hit a rift in time and is now mashing the past with the present!" The Doctor answered. The TARDIS heaved one last time and threw The Doctor and Clara against the control panel. "I need to stabilize it before time throws itself together any more." The Doctor said as he started to mess with the controls of the TARDIS. The Doctor continued to fumble around with the controls until the TARDIS stabilized. A few moments passed before someone spoke.

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asked.

Not answering right away The Doctor said, "I'm not sure, but we can be anywhere." The Doctor walked slowly out of the TARDIS… "Well, we're in London!" The Doctor smiled. Clara fallowed The Doctor out the TARDIS door.

"I thought you said time mashed itself together, this looks like normal London to me." Clara stated as she looked at her surroundings.

The Doctor looked around, sonic-ing his surroundings. He pulled his Sonic-Screwdriver up to his face any said, "Time did get mixed together, the present is most dominant though."

"How can you tell? It still looks the same to me" Clara said as she walked next to The Doctor.

"My sonic told me," The Doctor said with a smile, "but since time is all wibbly… people, places, things have all been modernized."

"So, what you are telling me is that I can find George Washington in a t-shirt and jeans?"

"Don't be ridiculous! George Washington would probably ware a leather jacket, trust me I've meet him" The Doctor exclaimed. Clara rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" The Doctor called after her.

Not turning back she replied, "I'm going to investigate!"

"Don't get into any trouble!"

"I'll try not to!"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS, knowing that it was going to be a while before it is fixed.

* * *

Clara walked along side the smooth road; she didn't know where she was going, but she knew that the adventure would take her where she needs to be. London felt so familiar to her, she was happy that she was home again, but it did feel kind of different, like something was out of place. _It must be because of the time rift thing._ She thought as she continued walking.

BANG! There was a loud noise fallowed by a scream, Clara, without thinking, ran to see where the noise was coming from. BANG! BANG! Two more, _they sound like gunshots!_ Clara thought with panic. She started running faster and faster; her legs carried her toward the sound. The noise suddenly stopped. Clara looked around; she didn't see anything.

She started to walk back but- "Help me." She heard someone whisper. She looked around a corner of what appeared to be some sort of warehouse, there she saw a man, possibly in his twenty's, lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Clara asked as she rushed to his side. He looked up at her; tears were streaming down his face. Not getting an answer, she asked "Who did this to you?"

After a few seconds the only thing he said was "Get Sherlock" then he passed on his way. Clara, feeling very desolate at the moment, decided that she should call the police instead of getting the Doctor, considering that there didn't seem to have any alien aspects to it. Now she just needed to figure out who this "Sherlock" person was.

* * *

Meanwhile at 221B Baker Street, John Watson was updating his blog on the newest case of Sherlock Holmes. His hits meter is stuck on 1895; he can't understand why it hasn't been moving. As John was pondering this, Sherlock entered the room.

"I see you are thrusting our adventures onto the public again."

"Well, Sherlock, people actually like this stuff, I have 1895 hits so far."

"They must not have anything better to do." Sherlock said as he grabbed his violin and started to play. Just as John was finishing his blog, he got an email from Lestrade; it read, "Make sure Sherlock sees this." Attached to the email was an article.

"Sherlock, come take a look at this." John said as he pointed to his laptop. Sherlock, looking annoyed, put down his violin and walked over to John and read the article.

_ 25-year-old Alex Smith was found dead along the road of the abandoned steel warehouse in London at 12:45 pm today. Clara Oswald, a traveler, discovered his body on the side of the road in front of the warehouse. She said that he was demanding someone called "Sherlock" His wife had this to say, "I don't even understand… what was he doing at the old steel warehouse he just said he was going out to get eggs and milk." Local officers say that gang members attacked him. People are warned to say away from that area until this case is solved._

"Do you think they mean you?" John asked

"Well, considering that my name is not that common, then yes, I think he means me," Sherlock said with a pondering look on his face, "but who is this 'Clara' that is the real question here John, she said that she is a traveler and she just happened to be by the warehouse when Alex was attacked, we should go question her."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, right now! But I am assuming since you seem to be warring cologne and your hair is fixed, you are going on a date…. It can wait John, this could be dangerous." John thought about this for a while; Sherlock was right, it could be dangerous and he _was_ curious about Clara. John gave in and he and Sherlock headed out the door to seek the danger, but neither of them knew how dangerous it was really going to be.

* * *

** Well that is the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying it, It took me a while to write it, the second chapter is coming out soon so keep watch! Please leave a review and any suggestions to make the story better! Thank you for taking your time to read this! ^_^**

**- Scoobydoo1021**


	2. You won't believe who I was talking to

**I am back with chapter 2! Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming so I can write more! – Scoobydoo1021**

* * *

Clara was still in a panic when the police arrived. They asked her a bunch of questions: _How do you know him? When did this happen? Do you have any idea of who had done it? Etc. Etc._ Clara answered the best she could while a journalist was writing down her answers. _Maybe I should have told The Doctor instead of being in this business._ She thought.

"Okay, Miss Oswald that would be all." The chief police officer said. Clara nodded and started to walk away. Just then two men had entered the crime seen. One was tall with dark hair and ice blue eyes. The other was rather short with brown hair with sea blue eyes. Clara would have just thought that they were just some more policemen entering the seen, except the way that they were dressed.

The tall one wore a long dark grey trench coat with a blue scarf. The other wore a red vest with a dark jacket over it and jeans. They walked over to the chief police officer. Clara moved in a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Oh good, you're here." The chief police officer said.

"Yes Lestrade, John got your email." Said the tall one.

"So what do you think?" Lestrade said as he motioned to the body.

The tall one walked over to the body, he looked at it closely and in a few seconds he looked around the area and said, "His left leg is broken, from the way of impact, I presume that someone hit it at a low angle causing him to lose his balance. While he was down, the attacker kicked him in the head just above the right ear, that's why there is so much blood in that area. Alex, that's his name right? Alex then crawled over to the wall where he lays now. The attacker shot him then escaped when they heard Miss Clara running towards the sound."

_Wow! How did this guy get all of __that__ from just a body?_ Clara thought.

"Do you ever get use to it, John?" Lestrade asked the short one.

"Never," John said, "Sherlock still gets me."

_Sherlock!_ Clara thought as she put the pieces together. That was the guy that Alex was looking for. Clara walked out of her hiding spot and into the open.

"Ah, here is Miss Clara." Lestrade said as he gestured towards her. Clara walked forward into their little group.

"Hello Clara, I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner John Watson." Sherlock said as he shook her hand.

"Sherlock Holmes, _the _Sherlock Holmes?" Clara asked in amazement, she had heard of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson before. They were famous detectives back in the 1800's. _I guess The Doctor was right; time did get mixed together. I thought Holmes would have had the pipe and hat though._

"Have you been reading my blog?" John asked her, bringing her out of he thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes I have." Clara answered quickly so she wouldn't sound suspicious.

"Shut up about your blog already John," Sherlock said giving him a look; then he turned towards Clara, "Now Clara, you just happened to be walking by when you saw Mr. Smith lying here. Where exactly were you going to before you saw him?"

"Nowhere in particular, just going for a walk." Clara answered, but before Sherlock could ask anything else, Clara's cell phone rang. "Hang on, I need to get this." Clara walked away looking at the number, it was The Doctor. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Clara! I just got finished fixing the TARDIS, well almost done fixing, the TARDIS just needs to reset herself, which might take a few hours…or days…"

"Days? Are you serious?" Clara yelled, Sherlock glanced over at her, with a look on his face like he was studding her, then in a second it was gone and he looked away. Clara whispered "How many days exactly?"

"Not many… a few… not quite sure." The Doctor said. Clara glanced back at Sherlock; he was talking to John and Lestrade.

Clara thought about it for a moment then said with a smile, "Alright, a few days won't hurt, and you might want to come over to where I am, you will not believe who I was just talking to."

* * *

**Well, that is Chapter 2 :) I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews; they help me a lot. Do you think I should change the title of the story? It does not tie in with the story to good so far…. If you think so, feel free to leave any suggestions for a new title :) - Scoobydoo1021**


End file.
